Disney
by Little Agr0n
Summary: FABERRY WEEK WINTER 2014 - Quinn comes home to find Rachel crying at a film and comforts her. Established marriage.


**AN: Happy day two of Faberry week! I hope you're all doing well and have had a good monday :)**

**P.S. There was a lil bit of confusion with last night's fic from me. I'm going to turn that into a two-shot to mix it with the WPP day.**

* * *

><p>Quinn tiptoed into the apartment she shared with Rachel. It was nearing midnight and she had just finished a day of shooting for an up and coming film. The day had knocked the energy out of her and she was shattered. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed with her wife and sleep.<p>

The blonde shrugged off her coat and hung it up, dropped her bag on the floor, and threw her keys onto the counter. She'd kicked off her shoes as soon as she'd got through the door, leaving her with just socks on her feet. Quinn slipped on the wooden floor to the lounge to greet her wife. She stopped just short. Rachel was fixated on the television screen and had tears streaming down her face. As much as Quinn needed to sleep, she couldn't leave her wife while she was crying. Quietly, she walked towards Rachel and gently asked her if she was okay. All she got in response was a small teary nod. Quinn was moving to join Rachel on the sofa when she saw what her wife was watching. Finding Nemo. "Oh sweetie," Quinn comforted the brunette. "Why on Earth did you choose the watch this? You know the beginning makes you cry every time. And I might not have been back in time to console you."

"I know but I wanted to watch it." Rachel spluttered. "It's a good film. But-but Coral would've been such a good mother and Marlin would have had little Marlin Juniors to be proud of but none of that happened because the world it such a cruel place!" And with that Rachel broke down sobbing again. "It would be so much nicer if everything only ate plants." She huffed through tears.

"Come here, Rae." Quinn pulled Rachel into her and hugged the brunette. "I'm sorry baby but there's nothing I can do. If I could change nature to make you happy, I would. But I'm afraid I can't, love." She ran comforting circles on Rachel's back with her free hand that wasn't wiping away Rachel's tears. "But you know they get their happy ever after, though."

"Yes but it isn't really happy because they lost the most important person in their lives to get there. I can't imagine what I'd do if I lost you!" Rachel wailed.

Rachel had never come out with that last point before. Quinn almost teared up herself, thinking the same about Rachel but she blanked it out. "Sweetie, I'm not going to leave you. Satan himself would have to grab me and drag me away from you. And I can put up a mean fight first."

Rachel's crying was beginning to turn to just snivelling. "Yeah but-"

"No buts, sweetheart. Let's just cuddle and watch the film."

Quinn just about managed to keep her eyes open until Rachel stopped fully crying. It had been hard to stay awake for that long. Rachel's body had been like a warm quilt and the heat was so cosy. Quinn drifted into a gentle slumber as her wife continued watching the film.

Once the film had finished, Rachel looked up to her wife. She already knew that Quinn had fallen asleep a few minutes after they started watching it again. Her breathing had pretty much evened out as soon as she settled to watch the film with Rachel. The brunette couldn't help but think how beautiful Quinn looked. Her hair was splayed out across the arm of the sofa with a little crossing her forehead. She breathed deeply through slightly open lips and her chest rose and fell in a constant rhythm. Rachel thought she looked like an angel. She knew Quinn always looked beautiful but there was something about her peaceful slumber that made her look more of an angel to Rachel than usual. Rachel stayed there a few moments, watching the woman she loved and wondering how she got so lucky.

Knowing that Quinn would sleep uncomfortably on the sofa, Rachel softly shook her awake. She hated waking up her wife when she looked so still but she knew that moving her was for the best.

Quinn stirred, moaning a little at the disruption of her sleep. Before she had time to fall asleep again, Rachel helped her up and supported her to the bedroom. The brunette removed the covers from the bed and sat Quinn up on the age. Lifting up her wife's arms, Rachel slipped off Quinn's top and bra. Then she laid the blonde in bed to remove her trousers and pants. Instead of putting Quinn's pyjamas on her, Rachel just covered her with the quilt. She didn't want to wake up the sleepy brunette too much and she was afraid that putting her into her pyjamas would do just that. Quinn wouldn't mind anyway. The blonde rarely slept in much anyway. Rachel leaned over the bed and kissed Quinn on her head and whispered goodnight. Might as well do it now before Quinn fell asleep completely again.

Rachel turned away from Quinn and changed into her own pyjamas and brushed her teeth before returning to their bed. Out of habit, the brunette muttered another goodnight along with a love you. The diva turned onto her side with her back facing Quinn's front. She was surprised to feel a pair of strong but sleepy arms embrace her tiny body. Rachel relaxed into her wife's body and they fell asleep together, dreaming dreams of memories gone by they shared together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading :)<strong>


End file.
